


Fox in Socks but Starring SpongeBob and Squidward

by sarahgirl1998



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: SpongeBob and Squidward reenact a funny Dr. Seuss story. SpongeBob as Fox torments Squidward as Knox with one strange tongue-twister after another, but how much can Squidward take?
Kudos: 3





	Fox in Socks but Starring SpongeBob and Squidward

(SpongeBob pops up in a cute fox costume. He's wearing the ears on the top corners of his head and the tail on his pants.)

SpongeBob: Fox.

(Cut to some socks. SpongeBob's hand reaches in to present them.)

SpongeBob: Socks.

(Cut to a box. SpongeBob reaches in to present it.)

SpongeBob: Box.

(Cut to a bored Squidward, who is wearing a yellow shirt that says, "Knox." SpongeBob reaches in to present him, to Squidward's surprise.)

SpongeBob: Knox.

(Squidward looks at him, rather unamused. Squidward then goes over to the box and unenthusiastically puts one foot inside of it, then the other foot - or rather, two tentacles inside the box, then the other two tentacles.)

Squidward: Knox in box.

(Cut back to the socks. SpongeBob easily places his feet inside of them.)

SpongeBob: Fox in socks.

(SpongeBob then walks over to Squidward and steps into the box, and then places Squidward on top of him. Squidward looks confused.)

SpongeBob: Knox on fox in socks in box.

(They then step out of the box. SpongeBob then places some socks on Squidward's feet.)

SpongeBob: Socks on Knox...

(He then takes the box and places it on Squidward's head, top down.)

SpongeBob: ...and Knox in box. (He climbs onto the box.) Fox in socks, on box, on Knox.

(Scene change; SpongeBob and Squidward are out of the box, with Squidward no longer wearing socks. A group of chicks holding bricks are arriving.)

Squidward: (bored) Chicks with bricks come. (The chicks are followed by a group of chicks holding colorful blocks.) Chicks with blocks come. (Followed by a group of chicks holding handheld clocks.) Chicks with bricks, and blocks, and clocks come.

SpongeBob: (pointing at the chicks) Look, sir, look, sir, Mr. Knox, sir. (Squidward looks at him just by moving his pupils in his direction.) Let's do tricks with bricks and blocks, sir.

(Squidward blinks, not looking interested.)

SpongeBob: Let's do tricks with chicks and clocks, sir.

(He zips to another part of the scene, then holds up his forefinger to explain.)

SpongeBob: First, I'll make a quick trick brick stack.

(He stacks a bunch of bricks on top of each other, until the stack is many times higher than himself.)

SpongeBob: Then, I'll make a quick trick block stack.

(He stacks a bunch of blocks on top of each other, until the stack is not only many times higher than himself, but matches the stack of bricks perfectly. SpongeBob climbs up the stacks, then rests his back on the brick stack and his feet on the block stack. Squidward is baffled, and only becomes more so when SpongeBob speaks again.)

SpongeBob: You can make a quick trick chick stack.

(Squidward looks at him in annoyance, then shrugs to himself and gathers some chicks. They stand on one another's heads, and then Squidward rolls his eyes, as if to say, "How are they not questioning this tomfoolery?”)

SpongeBob: You can make a quick trick clock stack.

(Squidward again looks annoyed, but does as he is told and stacks some clocks on top of each other. He then tries to climb the stacks, but the stack of clocks falls apart and he falls on his stomach. The chicks remain intact and giggle over his failure, with a few of them covering their mouths with their wings. Squidward rubs his head, seeing stars. SpongeBob pokes his head into view.)

SpongeBob: And here's a new trick, Mr. Knox, sir...

(He takes some of the chicks, and puts a pair of socks onto each of them.)

SpongeBob: Socks on chicks... (The chicks jump onto SpongeBob's head and shoulders.) ...and chicks on fox.

(SpongeBob then climbs a pile of clocks, with the chicks hanging onto him.)

SpongeBob: Fox on clocks... (He then reveals that he is also standing on a small pile of bricks and blocks.) ...on bricks and blocks.

(Squidward's eyes widen in realization and he hides in his box. The pile moves over onto him, causing him to become more dazed than before.)

SpongeBob: Bricks and blocks, on Knox on box.

(SpongeBob then puts all of the chicks down and pets their heads lovingly. Then he helps Squidward out from the pile of bricks and blocks.)

SpongeBob: Now, we come to ticks and tocks, sir. (Squidward raises an eyebrow.) Try to say this, Mr. Knox, sir...

(He grabs a few clocks and balances some on his head. He then gives a few more clocks to Squidward, who holds one clock in each tentacle.)

SpongeBob: Clocks on fox tick. (The clocks on his head tick.) Clocks on Knox tock. (The clocks in Squidward's tentacles tock.)

(Cut to a bed, where six bricks lay.)

SpongeBob: Six sick bricks tick.

(Each brick ticks twice. Pan to another bed, where six chicks lay.)

SpongeBob: Six sick chicks tock.

(Each chick tocks twice. Cut back to SpongeBob and Squidward. Squidward puts down each clock in his tentacles, then stands up.)

Squidward: Please, sir, I don't like this trick, sir. My tongue isn't quick or slick, sir.

SpongeBob: (looks at him, tilting his head in curiosity) Hm?

Squidward: I get all those ticks and clocks, sir, mixed up with the chicks and tocks, sir. (holds out his hands) I can't do it, Mr. Fox, sir.

(SpongeBob sulks, looking a bit guilty.)

SpongeBob: I'm so sorry, Mr. Knox, sir. (He then cheers up upon the next line.) Here's an easy game to play, here's an easy thing to say.

(He then sees someone walking into the scene. SpongeBob reaches his hand to present them.)

SpongeBob: New socks. (He holds up two socks.) Two socks.

Squidward: (flatly) Whose socks?

SpongeBob: Sue's socks.

(The person wearing the socks - besides SpongeBob - is revealed to be a girl named Sue. She pulls out a needle and thread, and then runs them through her socks without puncturing her feet.)

SpongeBob: Who sews whose socks? Sue sews Sue's socks.

(Pan slightly to reveal an interested SpongeBob and a confused Squidward watching as Sue is sewing her socks.)

SpongeBob: Who sees who sew whose new socks, sir? (points to Squidward) You see Sue sew Sue's new socks, sir.

Squidward: (rolls his eyes, then crosses his arms) That's not easy, Mr. Fox, sir.

(Squidward then sees a large crow character approaching. He gets scared and hugs SpongeBob in fear, but SpongeBob is still happy and not scared.)

Squidward: Who comes? Crow comes!

SpongeBob: Slow Joe Crow comes.

(The crow called Joe stops in front of Sue, who stops sewing her socks. They shake hands briefly to say hello, and then Sue runs her needle through Joe's clothes without puncturing him.)

SpongeBob: Who sews crow's clothes? Sue sews crow's clothes.

(Joe pulls out a needle and thread of his own and runs it through Sue's dress.)

SpongeBob: Slow Joe Crow sews whose clothes? Sue's clothes.

(Joe and Sue stop sewing each other's clothes and approach SpongeBob and Squidward. SpongeBob looks happy while Squidward throws his arms up to beg for mercy. Sue begins to sew SpongeBob's socks.)

SpongeBob: Sue sews socks of fox in socks now.

(Pan to reveal that Joe is sewing Squidward to the box from before.)

SpongeBob: Slow Joe Crow sews Knox in box now.

(Squidward waves to the audience, as if asking for help. Cut to Sue sewing a pot containing a rose onto Joe's clothes.)

SpongeBob: Sue sews rose on Slow Joe Crow's clothes. (SpongeBob's hand then reaches in to tie something onto Joe's nose.) Fox sews hose on Slow Joe Crow's nose.

(SpongeBob is then seen holding a needle, having indeed tied a rope to Joe's nose. He switches on the tap that the hose is connected to.)

SpongeBob: Hose goes. (The hose releases some water, which reaches the rose and causes it to grow.) Rose grows. Nose hose goes some. Crow's rose grows some.

(Squidward sighs in annoyance and pushes Sue and Joe away.)

Squidward: Mr. Fox! I hate this game, sir. This game makes my tongue quite lame, sir.

SpongeBob: (thinking) Mr. Knox, sir, that's a shame, sir.

(He brightens up again, then takes Squidward's hand and walks off-screen. Sue and Joe wave goodbye. Cut to the next scene; SpongeBob and Squidward are now outside.)

SpongeBob: We'll find something new to do now. (They approach a river, but it is not filled with water, but blue goo.) Here is lots of new, blue goo now.

(They stop at the edge of the river.)

Squidward: New goo? Blue goo?

SpongeBob: Gooey, gooey. (He touches the goo with his forefinger.) Blue goo. New goo. (He tries to pull his forefinger out, but a strand of goo is sticking to it.) Gluey, gluey. Gooey goo for chewy chewing!

(Squidward's eyes widen and pupils shrink in horror. SpongeBob chuckles a bit, and then points to the other side of the river.)

SpongeBob: That's what that Goo-Goose is doing.

(On the other side of the river, a goose is holding some of the goo in his wing and chewing on the end.)

SpongeBob: Do you choose to chew goo, too, sir? If, sir, you, sir, choose to chew, sir, with the Goo-Goose, chew, sir. Do, sir.

(Squidward covers his mouth as his cheeks puff up, as though he is about to be sick, but then go back to normal as he swallows. He looks at SpongeBob in annoyance.)

Squidward: Mr. Fox, sir, I won't do it. I can't say it, I won't chew it.

SpongeBob: Very well, then. Step this way. (He walks off-screen, with Squidward following him.) We'll find another game to play.

(They then overlook two boys named Bim and Ben meeting. Each have a broom.)

SpongeBob: Bim comes. Ben comes. Bim brings Ben broom. (Bim hands Ben his broom.) Ben brings Bim broom.

(Ben returns the favor by handing his first broom to Bim. Then they bend the brooms.)

SpongeBob: Ben bends Bim's broom. Bim bends Ben's broom. Bim's bends. Ben's bends.

(Squidward believes that the brooms are going to snap, and holds out his arms to convince Ben and Bim to stop. They do not, however; the brooms, indeed, snap in two.)

SpongeBob: Ben's bent broom breaks. Bim's bent broom breaks.

(Squidward puts his hands over his eyes to mourn the broken brooms. Then Ben and Bim lead to separate bands, each holding the ends of the brooms that had the bristles upon the ends.)

SpongeBob: Ben's band. Bim's band. Big bands. Pig bands.

(A group of pigs are playing in Ben's and Bim's bands. Squidward covers his unseen ears with his tentacles and shakes his head.)

SpongeBob: Bim and Ben lead bands with brooms. Ben's band bangs... (The pigs in Ben's band bang pots and pans with sticks.) ...and Bim's band booms.

(The pigs in Bim's band hit drums, creating booming sounds. Squidward stumbles away, clearly agonized.)

Squidward: Pig band! Boom band! Big band! Broom band! (SpongeBob approaches him in curiosity.) My poor mouth can't say that, no, sir! My poor mouth is much too slow, sir!

SpongeBob: Well, then, bring your mouth this way. (He takes one of Squidward's hands, pulls it away from his head and leads him to another scene.) I'll find it something it can say.

(They then arrive at a lake, which - unlike the blue goo river - is filled with plain water. A man and a duck are laying by the edge of the lake.)

SpongeBob: Luke Luck likes lakes. Luke's duck likes lakes.

(Luke takes a lick of the lake, then the duck takes a lick of the lake. Squidward looks disgusted.)

SpongeBob: Luke Luck licks lakes. Luck's duck licks lakes. (Squidward's eyelids twitch in visible aggravation while SpongeBob wraps one arm around his neck, and holds the other arm out to present Luke and his duck.) Duck takes licks in lakes Luke Luck likes. Luke Luck takes licks in lakes duck likes.

Squidward: (facepalming) I can't blab such blibber blubber! My tongue isn't made of rubber!

(He growls as he opens and closes his hands, on the brink of rage. SpongeBob tries to calm him down.)

SpongeBob: Mr. Knox? Now, come now. Come now... (Squidward calms down a little.) You don't have to be so dumb, now.

(Squidward calms down some more, and then SpongeBob smiles. He stands in front of them, both of them looking into each other's eyes.)

SpongeBob: Try to say this, Mr. Knox, please.

(He begins to tell a story; we see three cheese trees on a white background.)

SpongeBob: (v.o.) Through three cheese trees...

(Three happy fleas fly around inside the cheese trees.)

SpongeBob: ...three free fleas flew. While these three free fleas flew...

(A chilly breeze blows through the trees.)

SpongeBob: ...freezy breeze blew. Freezy breeze made these three trees freeze.

(The bark that makes up the cheese trees freezes over, turning blue and icy.)

SpongeBob: Freezy trees made these trees' cheese freeze.

(The cheese on the trees does, indeed, freeze, turning blue and icy. The fleas begin to shiver, hugging their upper bodies with their arms.)

SpongeBob: That's what made these three free fleas sneeze. (The fleas do just that, each putting both of their hands over their mouths.)

Flea 1: Ah-choo!

Flea 2: Hah-choo!

Flea 3: Ah, ah... Choo!

(Cut back to SpongeBob and Squidward. Squidward pushes SpongeBob away and holds his head in anger; he is on the brink of snapping.)

Squidward: STOP IT! STOP IT! That's enough, sir! I can't say such silly stuff, sir!

SpongeBob: Very well, then, Mr. Knox, sir. Let's have a little talk about... (Two rather large, cartoony beetles approach.) Tweetle beetles.

(Cut to a view of said beetles. They look at each other angrily.)

Squidward: What do you know about Tweetle beetles?

SpongeBob: Well... (The beetles begin to battle by punching each other.) When Tweetle beetles fight, it's called a Tweetle beetle battle.

(The beetles take their battle to a puddle, still fighting.)

SpongeBob: And when they battle in a puddle, it's a Tweetle beetle puddle battle. (The beetles grab some paddles and whack each other with them.) And, when they battle with a paddle, it's called a Tweetle beetle paddle puddle battle. And...

(The beetles take their fight to the inside of a puddle in a bottle.)

SpongeBob: When beetles battle beetles in a puddle paddle battle, and the beetle battle puddle is a puddle in a bottle, they call this a Tweetle beetle bottle puddle paddle battle muddle. AND...

(We see that SpongeBob and Squidward are watching the battle. Squidward is incredibly close to going insane. We also see that the bottle is on a poodle that is eating noodles from a bowl.)

SpongeBob: When beetles fight these battles in a bottle with their paddles, and the bottle's on a poodle, and the poodle's eating noodles, they call this a muddle puddle Tweetle poodle beetle noodle bottle paddle battle. AND...

(Squidward finally snaps and grabs SpongeBob's mouth, closing it in the process. Squidward's face is red with fury.)

Squidward: NOW WAIT A MINUTE, MISTER SOCKS FOX!!!

(He picks up SpongeBob and begins to shove him into the bottle. With each word that sounds similar, Squidward tries to push him in.)

Squidward: When a fox, is in the bottle, where the Tweetle beetles, battle with their paddles, in a puddle on a noodle-eating poodle... (He takes a deep breath.) THIS is what they call a Tweetle beetle, noodle poodle, bottled, puddled, muddled, duddled, fuddled, wuddled FOX IN SOCKS, SIR!!!

(With the final four words, he finally manages to get SpongeBob in the bottle. All of the beetles and the poodle, as well as SpongeBob, look at him speechlessly. Squidward pants repeatedly, and his face finally loses its red tinge. He sighs with relief and wipes his forehead with his hand, feeling much better.)

Squidward: Fox in socks, our game is done, sir. (He walks away, leaving SpongeBob in the bottle.) Thank you for a lot of fun, sir.

(SpongeBob, the beetles and the poodle can only look on, eyes wide with disbelief. SpongeBob then shrugs.)

SpongeBob: My tongue was finally getting numb, anyway.

(He then laughs, and the beetles and poodle join in. End.)


End file.
